Moonlight Shadow
by ButtButtDoodle
Summary: "On the rare days when she bothered to think about it, never in her wildest dreams did Kagome imagine this was how she would end up losing her virginity." When mission from her new ninja clan goes terribly askew, kunoichi Kagome might end up losing more than her target. Set in the romantic Ninja Feudal Era (think Ninja Gaiden, not Naruto). SessKag, AU, and Ninja Sexiness.
1. Bathed in Light

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

 **Authors notes:** So I abandon one series to start another, because apparently I suck. *Sigh* But don't fret! "And They Call It Puppy Love" is in hiatus for the foreseeble future, but I have no intention of full-out abandoning the series. I'm working out a few kinks in the story that are just driving me nuts.

So in the meantime, here. I hope you enjoy this simple story. I was always a bit miffed that they didn't include more ninja-action in Inuyasha, even though it was set in the Sengoku Jidai, which was the Golden Age of ninjas in Japan. I guess it would draw all the attention away from the demons, huh?

Each chapter will be a short prompt, about 500 words or so. Depends on my mood that day.

* * *

 **Bathed in Light**

888

On the rare days when she bothered to think about it, never in her wildest dreams did Kagome imagine this was how she would end up losing her virginity.

The smell of fear and thrill was pungent in the air. She was shoved roughly against the mat, her back thumping painfully against the tatami-covered floor in a way that was sure to leave bruises. All too quickly he was on top of her, insinuating himself forcibly between her quaking legs. With a sense of foreboding Kagome could feel his larger body tower over her own, covering the length of her petite form. He was breathing too hard, a side effect of the body asking for more air to fill his muscles – the primeval instinct of flight kicking in. She knew his body was telling him to run, but she also knew this was the only way to fool the dangerous men looking for them.

Adrenaline made his body shake, but his hands were strangely steady as one of them grabbed her wrists in an iron grip and pushed her arms above her head.

"We must- quickly before-" he ground out between gritted teeth, and without further elaboration, he ripped her kimono open, exposing her bare flesh to the world. He had already shrugged off his own yukata, sinewy muscles slick with sweat.

Kagome could hear multiple feet stamping down the hallway, towards their door. Men were shouting.

The band of rebels was going to find them. They would get caught and their mission would be compromised and it would have all been for nothing. Unless…if they could push suspicion away from themselves in the most universally-understood way possible, they might still stand a chance.

Kagome understood what was about to happen, but her arms still pushed against his hand in instinctive panic.

His face was suddenly right next to her ear, panting. "Be strong. This is the only way. I-"

Kagome never heard the rest as the shoji screen swished open, and the room was bathed in light.

Sesshoumaru crushed their lips together, pushing his length deep inside her, and Kagome broke.

* * *

Intrigued? I hope so! Read on to the next chapter! And remember to R&R please, because comments are like oxygen to a writer.


	2. Impudence

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

* * *

 **Impudence**

888

One month earlier…

"Listen closely, Kagome." An aged but formidable woman growled as she faced the young girl bowing before her on the floor. "As of today, thou are to finish thy ninja apprenticeship under the capable teachings of Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked up from her bow, brows furrowed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, my Lady?" she asked, her voice laced with poorly-concealed dread.

"That is correct. Thou art no longer mine pupil, Kagome."

"Kaede-sama, if I may speak freely?" Kagome spoke respectfully, her body still bent in a bow. The older woman nodded, already anticipating what was to come.

Kagome raised herself into a kneeling position, placing both hands on her lap. "Why can I not finish my apprenticeship with my Lady? You who have taught me all there is to know about the way of the ninja from early childhood; as such, you are clearly the ideal master for me. Not to dishonor my Lord, but if possible, I wish to remain your student."

The wizened old woman smiled inwardly at her impudence. Despite years of very strict training, Kagome had yet to curb that outspoken and rebellious side of her. Kaede had tried her best to temper it, but in truth the pretty, young woman had reminded her so much of her younger self that she had ended up nurturing it quite by accident. As it happened, Kagome was a ninja that questioned everyone and everything, even authority.

"I am afraid it does not work like that, child. There is nothing left for me to teach thee. I am but an old woman who is quite past her time of retirement."

Kagome visibly bristled at that. "How could you say that, my Lady?! You are one of the most capable ninjas of our village! You have taught me how to hunt, shoot an arrow, brew both healing broths and killing poisons –"

"Enough!" Kaede boomed, and Kagome instantly silenced. Kaede let out a sigh, and she seemed so much older, as if deflating and crumpling all at once before Kagome's eyes.

"Aye, child, so I have. And thou has been an excellent pupil. The best I have ever had, if I am honest."

Kagome flushed with pride. Kaede, stiff and drier than a tree in a desert, was not known for handing out compliments so generously.

"But there is still much for thee to learn of the way of the ninja. Things that I cannot teach thee."

Kagome scowled again. "Such as, Kaede-sama?"

Kaede took a long pull from her pipe and exhaled, the acrid smoke making Kagome's eyes water slightly. After years of being exposed to it, she would hope it no longer faced her, yet it always managed to make her want to cough. Ignoring her pupil's discomfort as she often did when it came to her smoking habit, Kaede ambled towards the cushion on the floor and ginglerly sat on it. She winced as a few bones cracked noisily. Yes, she was an old woman now, definitely not a worthy teacher for such a young and talented ninja.

Kagome waited patiently for her old master to settle in her seat. Finding a comfortable spot, she turned and faced the young woman.

"As a kunoichi," Kaede began explaining, "thou shall be expected to perform some tasks that only the female ninja of this village can do."

"And what might those be?" Kagome questioned.

Kaede's eyes glistened mysteriously. "Thou shall soon find out."

* * *

 **Authors notes:** I always wish Kaede was more included in fanfics. People seem to forgot that, while her role in the anime may have been small, it was thanks to her that Kagome learned the basics of being a miko. Or in this case, of being a ninja? Anyways, Kaede does not get enough love and that makes for a sad Ange, so here you go. #TeamKaede

What could possibly lay in store for our young kunoichi? Read on to find out! And remember to R&R, show the author some love!(or hate, whatever strikes you. I'll take the good with the bad).


	3. Walking

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

* * *

 **Walking**

888

Their first meeting had been disastrous.

"You would be wise to cease your impertinence, wench." Sesshoumaru growled, his deep voice filled with conceit.

"And you would be wise to polish your manners… _my lord."_ Kagome spit back, the honorific dripping with sarcasm.

Kaede rolled her eyes at both of them.

Not wishing to put off her training with Lord Sesshoumaru any longer, Kaede and Kagome began the long journey towards the man's house. The walking was a bit more than Kaede was used to, about a two day's worth of travelling, and Kagome anxiously hovered over the old woman like an annoying mother hen. While she appreciated her pupil's concern, she could give more credit to the old woman. She had not been her village's elite kunoichi all these years for naught.

Fearing the inevitable meeting, she had made Kagome swear to bite her tongue when they met the lord, for she was certain that Lord Sesshoumaru's attitude would raise that quick temperament of hers.

Kaede was not mistaken, as she seldom ever was, for as soon as they had arrived, Kagome was swift to pick a fight.

"You did not even hear my Lady out, and you forgot to offer Kaede-sama tea and a seat, Lord Sesshoumaru. I would hope the House of the Moon would be more hospitable than this."

Sesshoumaru whirled towards the elder woman, his face thunderous. "You expect me to take such an ill-mannered and insolent student?" he spat, venom clear in his voice.

"I expect," Kaede spoke carefully, "for thee to shape her into the best kunoichi that she can be."

"Then you expect too much." Sesshoumaru hissed, stomping away from the two female ninjas.

Kagome stared back aghast, both angry at him and herself. She stepped forward, as if to follow him, but Kaede put a hand out to stop her.

With a withering sigh, she walked after the haughty lord, determined to have him hear her out.

She was too old for this shit.

* * *

 **Authors notes:** I feel like Kaede right now, trying to convince people at work to get along. Too old for this shit. Also, it is a written law that, upon their first meeting in any story or universe, Kagome and Sesshoumaru go at it like dogs in a cage fight. It only seems fair, since that is also how they met in canon.

Remember to R&R! Are you liking the story so far?


	4. Bribe

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

 **Authors notes:** Where Kaede is sneaky and Sesshoumaru is unused to dealing with quick-witted old women.

* * *

 **Bribe**

888

Kaede found the young Lord of the West in one of the many gardens of his palace.

"My Lord, if I may…?" she intruded his brooding, ambling down the steps and toward the white figure of the great lord among the green.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, amused despite his anger. "Kaede, for as long as I have known you, you have always done as you pleased. But yes, you may."

The old woman chuckled, relieved that he did not seem too upset from the previous scene. She stood next to him, looking from one beautiful white bud to the next. She knew the plants before her to be moonflowers – the House of the Moon was famous for them. During the day they remained hidden from view of curious spectators. But when night fell, a remarkable spectacle awaited the lucky viewers, as the coy flowers would all bloom at once in a fantastic explosion of color. For now, the simple flower remained closed and demure, completely unspectacular, hiding its true beauty. Like a certain little ninja she knew. Kaede sighed.

"My Lord…I apologize for my pupil's behavior back there. She is young-"

"And rude."

"-and she did not mean to offend my Lord, I assure thee." Kaede continued calmly, as if he hadn't interrupted her. Sesshoumaru huffed, seeming unconvinced. Silence settled around them, and far off Kaede could hear the singing of a bird.

"Why me?" he asked quietly.

"Because you are the best." Kaede stated matter-of-factly. Sesshoumaru did chuckle then.

"Flattery will not persuade me, Kaede."

"Then bribery shall." She drawled casually, knowing that would get a reaction from him. As she predicted, Sesshoumaru growled. "You can not hope to buy my favour, Kaede, and that you would try to do so or think me weak enough to accept offends me."

"Everybody wants something, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I have no need of riches or power, for I have both."

Kaede agreed with a hum. "Then how about information?"

A silence, deafening in its volume, rang out between the two figures. Kaede watched in detached fascination as around them night settled, and here and there small buds began to spark to life.

She could feel the young lord warring against himself. A battle of wits had commenced and Kaede had made the first move. An experienced player would realize this and play accordingly. But Sesshoumaru was not well-versed in fighting with words as he was with his sword, and Kaede had hoped for this. The young Lord did not want to rise to the bait, but his curiosity had been piqued.

Sesshoumaru growled. "What nonsense are you spouting? Have you finally gone senile?"

"I am perfectly clear-minded, thank you very much, me Lord." she notified, not at all perturbed by his jab. "But I know for a fact that thy clan has been searching for the whereabouts of another clan's lair. A band of rebels, I believe, if my senile mind does not fail me."

Sesshoumaru glared at the old woman beside him, sizing her up, trying to tell truth from lie. How did she come across this information? Then again, ninja clans were always looking for their enemies' whereabouts. He narrowed his eyes. "You are bluffing." He decided.

Kaede hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps I am. Perhaps not. But then I suppose a capable ninja such as thee can find the haven of the _Spider clan_ by thyrself. Even though ye have failed to do so for the past year…my Lord." She informed conversely. Sesshoumaru stared, his expression schooled to boredom, but it was so controlled she knew him to be wearing nothing but a mask. The infinitesimal tick of a brow gave him away. Oh, he was intrigued indeed.

Feeling immensely satisfied with herself, she bowed to the young lord and ambled toward the steps that led to the house. "Goodnight, my Lord, and thank thee kindly for seeing us. My pupil and I shall be on our way." Kaede was almost at the top step. _Three, two, one,_ she counted in her head-

"Say you give me this information…what do you wish for in return?" his voice pierced the night.

Kaede smiled secretly _._

 _'Know your enemy's weakness, but know your friend's as well; for you never know when you might have to fight one or the other'._ It had been one of the very first lessons she had been taught when she was a young kunoichi, and one she passed down to Kagome as well. It had served her well in her long life as a ninja and it never ringed truer than now.

The old woman turned towards the young demon lord standing just a few feet away from him, her expression as placid as the surface of a lake. Lord Sesshoumaru stood there, expectantly, his breath too even, his expression casual. Lord Taisho had taught his son well in the art of battle and leadership, but he was still a child and easy for a veteran ninja like Kaede to read and manipulate. All young men of power wanted something; Sesshoumaru, with his aloof visage of unearthliness and self-contentment, was no exception.

"Let us speak inside, Lord Sesshoumaru, and ye can serve me some of that famous Moon clan tea."

Among the blooming moonflowers, Sesshoumaru brooded. He knew a loss when he saw one.

He had been outmatched.

* * *

That Kaede is one slippery old gal, eh? #GrandmaGoals

I wonder what Kaede asked for in return? 9w9 R&R please, so I know if you are liking this story or if I should continue it!


	5. Petrichor

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

 **Authors notes:** Petrichor is the dusty smell that comes when rain falls on earth and grass. #TheMoreYouKnow. And who said fanfiction never taught you anything.

* * *

 **Petrichor**

888

Kagome looked out of her bedroom doorway into the black night. It was breezy and warm outside, a perfect summer night, but Kagome could smell the scent of rain on dry earth and she knew a storm was fast approaching. The temperament of weather was always unpredictable and she wondered if there would ever be a day when man could know its turns and changes.

And speaking of tempers…

Kagome sighed, closing the shoji screen as she walked back inside the room. Kaede had yet to come back from her meeting with the young Lord. Probably trying to salvage what little relationship between their clans was left after that spectacular display of impudence.

Kagome didn't know why she had lost her temper like that. It wasn't like her at all and Kaede had raised her better than that. In fact, mere seconds before her outburst, she had been practically _moonstruck_.

She blushed, reliving that afternoon's events.

After two long days of walking, Kagome was loathe to confess that she was dead on her feet. A ninja like her was expected to travel long distances like these on a daily basis, even longer sometimes when delivering messages in times of war (and these days, it seemed those times were all the time). But having to carry hers and Kaede's luggage had been of particular strain on her and had finally taken it's toll.

It didn't help that she was now expected to arrive to another clan to become pupil to a master she had never met. Lord Sesshomaru had a reputation that spread as far as the rays of the sun and everybody seemed to know of him. He was feared, envied and hated by all, yet he had more allies and followers than any clan leader she had ever met. Kagome could surmise from conversations she heard from older ninja that he was incredibly powerful and a skilled assassin like none before. He had become Lord of the Western Lands when he was barely eleven-years-old, after the death of his father, and had led his clan with the militant force of a veteran overlord. More than once he had overthrown enemy clans, destroyed villages that opposed him and had annihilated every single target he had ever been given, without leaving a trace. It was rumored that he had single-handedly killed _a hundred men_ in one night, with only his sword to aid him.

When men spoke of him, they did it with the reverence one afforded to epic legends. Lord Sesshoumaru, ruthless leader of the House of the Moon, was known for his mercilessness, his bloodlust and his heartless nature, and was often referred to in hushed whispers as _The Demon Prince._

This despicable man was to be her new mentor and Kagome dreaded the arrival to the House of the Moon with each quavering step she took.

Once there though, the opulence of the clan home had been enough to knock her breath away. When they were led past marbled gates and towards rows upon rows of polished hallways, surrounded by beautiful gardens on either side, Kagome was speechless. More than the house of a ninja leader, this seemed like the ancient home of an emperor!

A squawking servant with green-tinted skin and bulging eyes had finally led Kagome and Kaede to a room with simple, yet very tasteful furnishing, announcing very snootily that his lord would be making his entrance any moment now. Seconds later, the shoji screen opened.

Kagome had expected a man of Kaede's age to receive them in their home. She had not, on the other hand, anticipated that the great Lord of the Western Lands, Ruler of the House of the Moon and merciless Demon Prince… was only a few years older than herself.

And incredibly handsome to boot.

Lord Sesshoumaru was dressed in an exquisite, white silk kimono, with matching white hakama pants. A red hexagonal flower print on his shoulder and a bright purple-and-yellow sash broke the monotony of the white, the combination strange but pleasing nonetheless. He had donned his family armor and stood proudly before the two female ninja. Kagome noted distantly that his hair, an unusual shade of white, was longer than her own, and she eyed the silky smoothness of it with envy.

She wanted to touch it.

 _Badly._

Sesshoumaru had arched an eyebrow at her ogling, and belatedly Kagome realized that Kaede was bowing and she probably should too. Dipping into a hasty bow, embarrassment coloring her cheeks, she wondered why so many feared a man that could only be described as _beautiful._

Then the illusion vanished, and Lord Sesshoumaru spoke.

"What do you want, old woman?"

The rudeness of his tone had snapped Kagome up from her bow, and she had stared at him, mouth open in disbelief.

Kaede, always placid, did not seem faced by her host's directness, and remained in her bow.

"My Lord, I am Lady Kaede of the Shikon Clan, and this is my pupil, Kagome-"

"I know who you are." He cut in brusquely, lowering himself gracefully into a sitting position in one fluid motion. He glared at the women before him, and Kagome held back a gasp. His eyes were yellow, like molten gold, like quick lightning….

"But that was not what I asked. I shall not repeat myself. What do you want, old woman?" he intoned, obviously not in the mood to be bothered and used to getting his every question answered immediately. Kagome bristled at how he spoke to her master, not even addressing her by proper title.

"Of course. Lord Sesshoumaru, I am here to offer my pupil as your humble and willing student. I have taught young Kagome all there is to know of the way of the ninja, but I fear that a kunoichi as promising as she needs something more than I could ever hope to teach. She be a brilliant ninja and a quick study; I know under thy clan's care she will flourish into a great assassin. She will serve thy clan well, and honor thy house." Kaede spoke in level tones, but Kagome could not help but blush. The fountain of commendations her old teacher was giving her was more than she was used to, and she lowered her head shyly.

"Your request is denied."

This time, both Kaede and Kagome looked up. Sesshoumaru stared back with a bored expression at both shocked women.

"My Lord, we have traveled far for this purpose alone-"

"Then you have traveled in vain." He interrupted once more. Lord Sesshoumaru drew himself up to his full height. "I am in no need of a kunoichi, especially one as green as this one. I hope the trip back sees you well." And with that, he turned around, a clear dismissal. Kagome felt the anger explode inside her.

And then all hell broke loose.

Kagome rubbed a hand over her tired eyes, still ashamed at how she had talked back at this man she did not even know. He had been generous to receive them in his home and grant them an immediate audience with him, and all she could do was attack his manners. Kagome was a real treat, huh?

She was just getting ready for a long night of feeling sorry for herself when the shoji door slid open.

* * *

I totally feel Kagome. I also say stupid, angry sh*t at cute guys all the time. Amirite? R&R please!


	6. Overindulgence

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

* * *

 **Overindulgence**

888

She had expected Kaede to be at the other side. Instead, Kagome stared in disbelief at the solemn, white figure of Lord Sesshoumaru.

And he did not seem pleased.

Kagome, hoping to make a better impression this time, quickly curved her body into the deepest bow she had ever made.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she began, her eyes closed tight. "Please forgive my attitude before. I meant no disrespect to you or the House of the Moon-"

"Quit your simpering at once." He commanded, interrupting her in true Sesshoumaru fashion. Kagome's mouth clamped shut with an audible snap. "I am not interested in your pleading or apologies." He eyed her with obvious dislike, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously. "Be grateful that you have such a clever master, otherwise I would have thrown you out by now. Or _worse._ "

Sesshoumaru saw the young girl's eyes widen momentarily, then narrow, anger flashing in her eyes. She was not easy to frighten, he had to give her that. Most ninja would wilt under the threat of execution, but this woman-child only seemed to rise to the challenge. Just as the old woman had said she would.

"Kagome is a tough ninja. Thou should not underestimate her, Lord Sesshoumaru." The old ninja had warned him as she sipped hot tea. "She will surprise thee yet." Sesshoumaru highly doubted that, since nothing had ever managed to surprise him in his twenty-five years of existence.

"Oh don't make that face, Lord Sesshoumaru. I promise thee that Kagome has plenty of tricks up her sleeve." Kaede laughed, obviously guessing his thoughts. Sesshoumaru only frowned further; it infuriated him how easily she could read him. He hoped his new pupil was not as good at reading him as this old woman was.

"Where is my master? She is not here." Kagome asked, interrupting his thoughts, noting the absence of the weathered old face she had come to care and love. 'Perceptive, aren't we?', Sesshoumaru thought mockingly.

Out loud though, he said, "Lady Kaede has already left the House of the Moon. As the leader of her clan, she wished to hasten to her home as quick as possible."

"Oh." Kagome breathed, unreasonably feeling disappointed. She had hoped that after all these years, the old woman could at least offer a farewell. Her distress did not escape Sesshoumaru, who was quick to notice the glassy coat over her eyes.

"Do not look so discontent about her departure, welp. She is head of her clan and it is only natural that she leaves as soon as business is over. If her overindulgence of you is not evidence enough of her love, than you are a fool to believe that she did not care for you at all." He reached inside his kimono sleeve and pulled out a letter. "She left you a note, the sentimental old fool." Sesshoumaru grimaced, finding the sentiment not fitting for a ninja. He held out the letter to the smaller, younger woman before him.

With trembling fingers, Kagome reached forward and took the paper in her hands. She drew the letter closer to her chest, a small smile blossoming on her pink lips.

Sesshoumaru had expected the young woman to explode at him like she had before when he had callously disrespected her master. But instead, Kagome looked up at him and flashed him a smile as bright as the moonflowers in his garden.

"Thank you, my Lord." She whispered, eyes glinting with unshed tears.

Her eyes were incredibly blue.

Sesshoumaru grunted, averting his eyes from the girl and turning towards the exit. Before leaving, he shot the raven one last glance.

"You are my pupil now, and I expect nothing but perfection from you, girl. Lessons start tomorrow at sunrise. Tardiness is not accepted, neither is slacking off, and either is met with the termination of our contract." He warned dangerously, making it clear what would happen if she disobeyed.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Of course, my Lord. I look forward to our lessons." She bowed humbly once more.

Sesshoumaru slammed the shoji door in her face and walked down the corridor as fast as was socially acceptable, trying to put as much space between himself and the rebellious ninja with the strange blue eyes and the smile like moonflowers.

In the distance, he heard the sound of thunder, and it sounded like the heavens laughing.

* * *

I tried writing up a proper goodbye between Kaede and Kagome, but i figured the old woman was not for such vulnerable sentimentalities and instead would write Kagome a heartfelt farewell without exposing herself as a woman with actual feelings. This is the last chapter written thus far. Do you like the story? Should I continute it? R&R please! Let me know what you're thinking in that pretty little head of yours!:) And if you have any prompts to suggest, than by all means do so!


	7. Disarm

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

* * *

 **Disarm**

888

"For our very first lesson, we are learning combat techniques." Sesshoumaru explained, revealing an array of arms and weapons hidden underneath the blanket. Kagome edged closer to the table displaying the deadly instruments, and looked up to her new master with smug conviction.

"I already know how to fight."

Sesshoumaru sniffed through his nose, conceit writ on his face. "So you say. But that is for you to prove and for me to determine." Kagome frowned at his clear misgivings of her abilities. Sesshoumaru ignored her pouting, walking towards the farther corner of the dojo, his bare feet padding noiselessly across the floor. Kagome shivered, remembering momentarily that this man who aggravated her to no end was a professional assassin. It was evident enough in such a simple action as walking - even in front of someone he did not perceive as a threat, his stealth-mode was on. She could not hear his steps at all, his body weightless as it seemed to sort of glide across the padded tatami mats.

"Grab whatever weapon you feel most confident in using." He instructed, turning around when he was far enough and facing her expectantly. Kagome continued to look at the man, this time in confusion.

He growled in restrained annoyance. "What now, welp?"

"Well...what about you, Lord Sesshoumaru? Won't you choose a weapon as well?"

For the first time since she had met him, Sesshoumaru revealed the barest hint of a smirk. It was not as comforting as she thought it would be.

"Girl, I do not need a weapon to disarm you." He drawled, confidence dripping from every word.

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes at his words of bravado, but bit her tongue. Instead, she turned back to the table. There were many weapons there, some Kagome had never even seen before. Truth be told, the young kunoichi felt most comfortable using a bow and arrow, but she knew it was not a practical weapon for hand to hand combat. Finally, feeling daring and bold, she chose a weapon.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the long dagger the kunoichi revealed, but refrained from commenting. Kagome walked closer to the man, breathing levelly through her nose and stopped just a few feet away from him. She settled comfortably into a key position, one that Kaede herself had taught her –

-and the next second, Kagome found herself flat on her back.

 _'What the fuck',_ she thought eloquently, her air coming out in sharp breaths. The back of her head throbbed where bone had met floor, and she tried to gather her bearings as she sat up.

"Too slow." Sesshoumaru drawled from behind her, looking every bit unimpressed.

"I wasn't ready!" Kagome exclaimed, aggravated at being taken down so quickly.

"One is never ready for an attack. An enemy does not politely inform you when he wishes to kill you. Nor does he patiently wait for slow kunoichi to get into a laughable example of a 'battle stance'." Sesshoumaru droned lifelessly. He walked around her, back to his initial spot, his stance casual and open. "Get up." He ordered, bored already at their match.

Kagome did so, this time less relaxed and a helluva lot more angry. She held the dagger tightly in her hand. Gritting her teeth, she charged at him.

Exactly twenty-six take downs later, Kagome felt exasperated beyond belief. She lay spread-eagle on the floor, having just been thrown around like a rag doll in the span of an hour. It had been an embarrassing session, to say the least. When Sesshoumaru, both brutal and graceful at the same time, wasn't too busy wiping the floor with her sorry ass, he was making annoying comments about her lack of technique in _this_ stab or her inexcusable form in _that_ stance. The jabs didn't bother her so much; she was used to much worse from Kaede. The dry delivery of said casual commentary, though, was what really drove her up the wall. She inhaled through her nose in an attempt to calm her breathing and clear her thoughts of annoying ninja lords with stupid, pretty hair.

"You almost had me that time." Sesshoumaru mocked from nearby, obviously amused at her frustration. Kagome felt a spike of anger stab her sides. His figure loomed next to her outstretched body, as pristine as when the lesson had begun. While Kagome was a sticky, wrinkled mess of bruises and raggedy hair, Sesshoumaru had not even broken a sweat. In fact, he looked as beautiful as ever.

Kagome decided it was really unfair and, pursing her lips, tried not to weep.

Sesshoumaru eyed the angry maiden at his feet, seeming to ponder something. Finally, he spoke, face set in stern lines.

"You are too hasty and loud, wench. Any enemy would be able to see through your moves and kill you in an instant. Do not think because I was going easy on you that this was not a real lesson. There are many errors in your tecnique, and a ninja as unkilled as you would endanger any mission, and as such, my family." The severe words sobered up Kagome, as the weight of their meaning fell heavy into her, but Sesshoumaru wasn't done scrutinizing.

"You are too emotional, too honest and you broadcast your intent with your entire body, including your eyes." He paused, golden eyes grazing over blue ones, then flitting away to her feet. "You are also impossibly clumsy, and a newborn colt has more grace than you."

"So you're saying I'm unfit to be a ninja?" Kagome bit back petulantly.

Sesshoumaru leveled gazes with the panting woman below him. Her chest heaved tantalizingly, her training kimono becoming undone and offering a coy view of skin. Just a sliver, really, but it was more than enough for wandering eyes.

"You were unable to defeat me even once, an unarmed opponent too. So yes, I would concur with your statement; you are unfit to be a ninja."

Kagome's blue eyes grew, then she quickly moved her head to the side, hiding her face away from his. She bit her lips.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, just as frustrated with this lesson as his new pupil. He had not been expecting a miracle by any means, but surely the Shikon clan could offer better fighters than this one. If not, Kaede was getting too old for this.

"That is enough training for today." Sesshoumaru expressed with finality. "We will continue tomorrow with the same lesson, and the day after that, and the day after _that,_ until you finally manage to disarm me. Is that understood?"

Kagome didn't reply, but after a few seconds, she nodded, her face still facing away from him.

Sesshoumaru was about to leave his pupil's side when a small voice piped up.

"Can you help me up, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Big, dewy blue eyes looked up from beneath a fringe of midnight lashes. Those same blue eyes were coated with a thin veil of tears, but pride kept those treacherous things from falling and rolling down her pale skin. And she was pale, Sesshoumaru noted, more so than many of the kunoichi he had met before. As pale as the moon his clan revered.

The young lord huffed in annoyance, seeming displeased, but stretched out his hand toward his fallen pupil. Sesshoumaru tried not to focus on the delicate fingers that intertwined with his own, or how small and fragile her hand felt in his own calloused one.

Kagome smiled that moonflower smile at him.

And then Sesshoumaru found himself on his back, his breath knocked out of him.

The little ninja sat proudly atop his midsection, the long blade held firmly against his throat. Sesshoumaru tried to focus on the life-threatening weapon instead of that part of her body pressed against his lower abdomen that he could suddenly not stop thinking about. Her mouth curved into a perfect mimicry of the dagger's shape, deadly and beautiful.

"Ready for my next lesson, my Lord." Kagome uttered low and sweet.

Sesshoumaru could not speak, his mouth suddenly dry. With creeping dread, he realized what had happened.

He had been disarmed.

* * *

R&R are always welcome! Am I moving too fast? I don't think I am. I should think a little bit of sexual tension here and there between opposite genders should be something to be expected, even with no romantic feelings being developed as of yet, right? Right? Let me know in the comments!


	8. Water

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

 **Author's notes:** So I _was_ going to write out a training montage scene, a la "Mulan" with coursing rivers and force of great typhoons. BUt I was honestly not feeling up to it, and felt it derailed from the story too much. So instead, you get a quick summary. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Water**

Kagome wondered if Sesshoumaru was angry because he had been defeated by a girl, or because he had been defeated by _her._

 _'Probably both.'_

It was questions like these that kept Kagome's mind occupied from thinking of her present predicament, like the excruciating pain running up her arms, tendons pulled like a shamisen(1) string about to snap. The handles of the water buckets were cutting into her fingers, her wrists shaking as she tried to keep the heavy objects raised, arms extended to the sides at shoulder level. Her breath came out in short, ragged pants, teeth bared with the effort of keeping both buckets elevated. If she could just lower her arms for a few seconds-

"Wench, if that bucket falls anywhere bellow your sternum, I shall fill it to the brim with more water and make you stand there an extra hour."

Kagome's arm snapped at attention, her breath doubling. ' _An extra hour?!_ ' The female ninja paled visibly. She couldn't do an extra hour! She wasn't sure if she could even finish the last twenty minutes left of her two-hour torture.

 _'Just a few more minutes!_ ' she chanted shrilly in her head for the millionth time, her arms quaking under the weight of the water buckets.

Sesshoumaru had said that all good ninja needed strength in their arms, be it for fighting enemies or scaling walls. That had been his reason for putting her through this particular exercise of endurance, that all ninja in his clan were expected to perform with ease.

Kagome knew for a fact that was bullshit. He just hated her guts.

After pulling that trick and managing to one-up Sesshoumaru at the dojo, the man had taken the hit to his ego rather badly. Sure it had been sneaky of Kagome to do that, but ninja often resorted to underhanded methods to win a battle. He should have praised her for it, commended her even! Instead, Sesshoumaru took it as an insubordinate act from the young woman, as if she were trying to emasculate his authority. If Sesshoumaru had been bad before, he was completely tyrannical in his teaching methods now. For the past two days he had been squeezing the life out of the pretty raven, making her go through a ridiculous and rigorous training montage that no normal human being could ever possibly complete (except for him, of course, because apparently he was a demigod or something. Prick.) It was a miracle he didn't have her fighting mountain bears bare-handed!

Kagome glared at said prick between puffs of breath, hoping to scorch his pretty hair with the sheer force of her fury.

Unperturbed by the dark looks thrown his way, and hair remaining annoyingly intact and smooth and _pretty_ , Sesshoumaru continued examining the scrolls laid out before him. He had opted to sit in the cool shade offered by the roof of the halls while he supervised Kagome's "endurance training" in the garden. After giving his pupil the instructions, he had promptly proceeded to ignore her as he read scroll after scroll, occasionally signing here and there. Kagome surmised that they must be accords or official documents of some kind, though _what_ exactly escaped her. They seemed to be serious enough that the man had remained completely silent throughout the two hours – except for the occasional threat whenever slacking off even crossed her mind. That he could always tell she was thinking it when he wasn't even looking at her was both impressive and scary.

Kagome licked her dry lips, panting harshly. She was so tired. It didn't help that she had overslept that morning and had only managed to scrounge up enough time to get ready and bolt for the dojo, so breakfast had been skipped. And the night before _that_ she had been so tired she had not even had the energy to eat her dinner, instead passing out on her sleeping mat. As if on cue, her stomach clenched down on nothing, furious at the abuse. Panting, she focused on finishing this task. Then she could have lunch. Yes…that sounded nice.

Her arms were past the point of agony, unpleasantly numb now, like a million needles had been stuck to it. It didn't help that the sun was bearing down upon her painfully, making her body and hands slick with sweat. She clasped her fingers even harder around the metal handle, sure that she was drawing blood.

Her vision began to blur at the edges. _'Just a few more minutes…'_

Kagome's arms didn't want to wait a few more minutes to stop. They wanted to stop _now_. A short gasp escaped her, and she bit down hard on her lip to halt the weep that followed. _'Just a few more minutes!'_

Sesshoumaru glanced up briefly. His yellow eyes fell upon the lines drawn in the dirt in front of a small slab of dark rock, which they were using to measure how much time the young ninja had been holding the buckets. The shadows were reaching the final line. It would only be a few minutes now…

"You are almost done." He informed the kunoichi in a bored tone. "One more line to go."

Kagome nearly cried with relief, except she was too focused on keeping her arms at a proper upraised angle like Sesshoumaru demanded.

Some might've deemed the exercise a bit extreme, and Sesshoumaru would've called them idiots and cut off whatever appropriate limb was closest for daring to speak against him and his methods. Unruly ninjas needed to be taught to respect their clan leaders or be killed, and since he had already promised that insufferable old woman, Kaede, that he would not kill her beloved pupil, he was definitely going to do his best to break her.

Still, Sesshoumaru found himself squashing that damnable side of him that felt a stab of guilt at the sound of the woman gasping for air. ' _Well,'_ he reasoned, ' _of course she would be panting like a dog, it meant that she was properly feeling the brunt of his training.'_ It would truly surprise him if she wasn't exhausted at the end of this, as she well should be. No one, _no one_ dared to make a fool of Lord Sesshoumaru. And despite the occasional grumbling, the girl had accomplished every task given by him with flying colors, much to Sesshoumaru's pleasant surprise. She wasn't completely useless after all; just incredibly brazen. The young clan leader was sure that after _this_ the spirited raven would give him the proper respect he deserved. If not, then at least think twice before giving him attitude.

 _'She does look rather fetching when she is angry though…'_

Annoyed at his thoughts, his yellow eyes returned to a particularly boring treaty - regarding territory guidelines between his neighboring clans - and called out loudly to the kunoichi. "Your arms are slacking, girl. Maintain your stance or you shall have the pleasure of starting over again."

Kagome's heart momentarily faltered.

Again?

She couldn't _do_ this _again._ She _couldn't!_

What little she had learned about Sesshoumaru these past two days was that he was a man of his word. She wouldn't doubt for a second that he would make her start the exercise right there and then, without even a minute of rest.

Sesshoumaru resumed his reading as he saw from the corner of his periphery the girl straighten. Satisfied, he immersed himself in the dreary technicalities of state affairs. One of the many tedious tasks of being a leader; it was not all glamour and blood after all, and taking care of the legal affairs was as much his responsibility as was disposing of enemy targets.

The lord of the House of the Moon continued working in silence until he noticed something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something in the background noise had shifted abruptly. Eyes glazing over the words before him, he focused his hearing and listened intently. Trees rustled the nearby leaves of the flower shrubs in the garden, and in the distance he could hear the soft chirping of birds. All right, that was all perfectly normal. Something in the back of his brain prodded him insistently. _Listen closer!,_ it seemed to say, and Sesshoumaru, never one to ignore his instincts, did as instructed.

He frowned, as he was prone to do when something escaped his notice and he couldn't decipher it immediately. There did not seem to be any threat nearby from what he could hear, and other than the girl before him there was no one else around. Besides his scribbling on parchment and the girl a few feet in front of him, no one else was making noise -

The girl…

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he looked up as in that moment he realized what was different.

The sound of panting had stopped.

His eyes fixed on the woman scant feet before him. The kunoichi was still standing there, admirably holding on to the buckets for dear life. Sesshoumaru would expect that she would be sucking oxygen through her mouth like she had never inhaled air before in the past twenty years. But she wasn't; she was eerily quiet, and Sesshoumaru realized with a skip of his heart-

She wasn't breathing.

She wasn't. _Breathing._

Sesshoumaru stood up, knocking some scrolls to the ground in his haste. He saw her arms falter, eyes roll back to the inside of her head, and _still she wasn't breathing_ –

"KAGOME!"

Someone was shouting at her. But that didn't matter. She had finished her exercise and now could rest for a bit. Maybe get some food right after. Yes. That would be nice. She _had_ finished the exercise, right? Oh Kami, if not Sesshoumaru would make her do it all over again.

She hoped he wouldn't be too upset with her. He'd never grow to like her if that trend continued.

The last thing Kagome saw was bright yellow eyes, before her world sank into darkness.

* * *

(1) Shamisen: a traditional Japanese three-stringed lute with a square body, played with a large plectrum.

So I am getting a few follows, but not as much as my other stories. Is there something that you guy's don't like? Feel free to comment your thoughts in the review section! Good or bad, I want to hear all of it. :) That way I know if you all like the direction where this is going, so don't be shy and leave a critique.


	9. Cool

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

 **Author's notes:** I apologize for not updating for so long! As a prize for your eternal patience. You guys get two quick drabbles. Thank you as always for your reviews and keep them coming! They really help. The story will soon start picking up speed as training comes to a halt and the plot can unravel a bit. In the mean time, enjoy the fluff!

* * *

 **Cool**

888

Kagome would have been more than happy to remain in the soft and warm embrace of darkness, where there were no ridiculous training exercises or stupid pretty men with stupid pretty hair giving her a hard time. This plan would have worked out perfectly for the young kunoichi, except something was insistently slapping her on the cheek.

With a whimper, she attempted to push off the offending force that was hitting her face, but her arms were so heavy, so all she managed was a feeble shrug. Even if she had had the energy, something was holding her tightly and not allowing her to move. Later, she would realize that the warm embrace had not actually been the blackness of unconsciousness but Sesshoumaru's arms as they held her in an iron grasp. Trying to settle back into blissful oblivion, Kagome snuggled further into the comfortable body holding her tight.

Sesshoumaru for his part was trying to make out what was wrong with him. His limbs were shaking with adrenaline rush, blood pounding in his ears and heart racing. He hadn't run that fast to catch the silly kunoichi, really. At least… it hadn't _felt_ like it. The fact that he was still trying to dislodge his heart from his throat told a different story. Sesshoumaru did not understand it, and in typical Sesshoumaru-fashion, that which could not be logically explained instantly was therefore promptly ignored. Pleased with that wise decision, although still confused with his body's reactions, he tried once more to wake the girl.

More gentle than necessary, he gave a slight slap to Kagome's cheeks, trying to bring her back to the world of waking.

After a few more desperate taps, Kagome groaned and Sesshoumaru was flooded with an odd sense of relief as midnight lashes fluttered uncertainly. When cobalt blue eyes stared up unfocused at him, Sesshoumaru found his heart beating erratically once more. Strange, since he was no longer running...

Shoving his heart down his throat and to its proper place in his chest rather forcibly, Sesshoumaru growled at the young woman.

"Foolish girl!" he barked and Kagome flinched, rather feebly, in his arms. "Had I known that holding a bucket and _breathing_ was too difficult a task to accomplish, I would have sent you away sooner!"

"No," Kagome mumbled weakly, disoriented. "No, I swear I'll do better Lord Sesshoumaru. Please," she was shaking her head, but stopped when her stomach turned rather unpleasantly, "Please don't send me away… I…I'll try again. I'll try, just please-!"

"Tch! Silence." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through, followed by a low string of curses. Her body was shifted slightly, and then something cool was pressed against Kagome's forehead.

"Ah…it's cold." She breathed, both repellent to the sensation and craving it.

Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand, shaking his head. "You are burning up. Heatstroke, perhaps." He sighed, putting his hand back to her forehead, his expression softening as she let out a sweet sigh at the coolness. "I shall have a medic look at you, nonetheless. Just in case."

"Haaa…" she wheezed softly in thanks.

"But you are truly a fool. Your muscles need air to function properly, and only an idiot would hold their breath during a training exercise." He chastised, turning his hand around when the one side had warmed.

"All right…"she mumbled, slowly losing consciousness again.

"And never frighten this Sesshoumaru like that again. I would not want to have to tell that old hag Kaede that I killed off her most beloved pupil after only a week of training."

Despite the sternness of his voice, Kagome let out a short breaths that sounded weakly like laughter, and despite being far gone she was unmistakably smiling.

A muscle danced on Sesshoumaru's jaw at her utter look of contentment there in his arms, even after all the abuse she had endured just mere minutes ago. Yes, she truly was a fool.

As Kagome finally tumbled back into nothingness, Sesshoumaru felt his fingers twitching possessively. Eyes quick as lighting glanced around the halls for onlookers, but the grounds were blessedly empty of any human life except for the two of them. Sesshoumaru's face schooled into his usual bored look, and leaning back against the pillar, he pretended he was still trying to calm his heart rate as he held a sleeping girl against his chest.

A fool, indeed...

* * *

AN: Got a lot of comments that Sessy is a bit of a tyrant. He's not! He just takes his role as Clan Leader very seriously, but even he has a heart. Sometimes. For pretty little things with blue eyes. -w- Anyways, I heard you guys loud and clear so I'll be mellowing him down a bit. Not too much though jaja.


	10. Repetition

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

 **Author's notes:** I was hoping this next character would have a more dramatic entrance, but for the sake of updating, this will have to do.

* * *

 **Repetition**

888

"Will she be alright?"

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath. So...he had not been as alone as he had thought he was. Leave it to the old flea to get past his keen senses.

Sesshoumaru looked up with a perfectly-practiced expression of boredom, to find his oldest servant looking down at the strange couple.

A small man no bigger than an 8-year-old child and just as impossibly rambunctious, Myoga had served the Moon Clan family for many years. While he most often exhibited cowardly qualities that did not impress Sesshoumaru in the slightest, running away the minute things became perilious to his own well-being, Myoga had proved to be a loyal and wise servant. He had served as adviser to his grandfather, helpful friend to his father, and now valued counselor to Sesshoumaru.

The Lord of the West looked down at Kagome, unwilling to meet Myoga's obvious look of reprimand. The old flea, as Sesshoumaru called him (not affectionately), had frown on Sesshoumaru's training regimen for the girl from day one. In his words it was "too extreme" and far beyond what the other ninja had to endure in the Moon Clan, and only cruel sentiments could lead such a great man as he to treat a fledgling kunoichi in this manner. Holding the passed out and bruised creature in his arms, Sesshoumaru was loathe to admit that perhaps the flea's criticism had not been without reason.

"Yes, she will fine. A few hours of rest should suffice." Sesshoumaru's mouth turned down. "I may have pushed her too hard today." He confessed regretfully.

 _'You think?'_ the old man thought sarcastically, but opted to nod discreetly. Ever-observant eyes noticed how his lord was still cradling the girl in his arms protectively, looking at her with a most curious expression of confusion. Myoga smiled secretly, and he wondered if his Lord knew how very much like his father and brother he looked like in that moment.

The sentimentalism should have stopped there, Myoga recognized later when he replayed the scene in his mind, but sadness and nostalgia had made him imprudent, and before he could think it through, the old man spoke.

"It is remarkable, is it not, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked up again at his retainer, not bothering to speak but plaintively asking him to elaborate with one withering stare. Myoga was not looking at him though, rather at the dozing girl between them. His eyes were far away and full of wistfullness.

"Yes, truly." Myoga nodded again, walking closer until one wrinkled, small hand touched the top of the girl's head. Fondly, he pushed the bangs away, revealing the flushed and lovely face - so similar yet so different- recalling bittersweet memories for the oldest servant. "It is remarkable…how much she looks like _her_."

He didn't have to say her name for Sesshoumaru to understand.

Almost immediately, the young Lord's shoulders stiffened. Myoga knew he was trying his best to keep his reaction in check, but the muscle in his jaw and the sudden darkness in his eyes gave him away.

Unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet with the girl still in his arms, causing Myoga to jump back with a yelp of surprise. Without reply, the white-haired lord turned with the young woman and began to walk down the hallway.

"M-milord?" Myoga mumbled, off-put by the sudden mood-swing.

"I shall take Lady Kagome to her quarters. When I come back, my bath best be ready, Myoga, or you might be my next training victim."

Myoga gulped. He may be old and brittle, but he wouldn't put it past Sesshoumaru to keep to his word. Bowing deeply even though Sesshoumaru could not see it, he nodded. "Yes milord!" the servant mumbled, trying to appease his lord's abrupt foul humor.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Myoga stared after them, their silhouettes blurring with the past, two figures so parallel they could have been the same people. The old flea had lived long enough to know that history had a rather sordid habit of repeating itself.

Myoga only hoped they would not meet the same terrible fate.

* * *

AN: I have a couple of more drabbles that I have written down, so updates should be more regular. Expect the next one this weekend, and stay cool! Please Review and Rate, your thoughts are always appreciated!


	11. Blossom

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

 **Author's notes:** After months of not updating, this is all I have to show for it. Sorry! I'll be posting more often now during summer break!

* * *

 **Blossoms**

888

Kagome stared out at the flower garden from her bed, watching the beautiful petals flutter down from the branches and gracefully to the ground.

The sight of the pretty blossoms brought her no joy though.

Kagome was fuming at the ears. She was tired, sore and itching to punch out the man with the pretty hair and bane of her existence at that moment.

She wasn't angry at Sesshoumaru, not really. How could she, when the servants had told her that it was he who had carried her all the way to her room and cared for her fever all through the night? Kagome blushed brightly at the thought of her new mentor caring for her in such an uncharacteristic manner.

She really had no memory of passing out, or being cared for by the older man, and when she had been relayed the events of the previous day she had been practically wonderstruck. Having been given strict rules of resting her body for the remainder of the day, Kagome leaned back into her bed, tat last taking it easy. Meanwhile she had waited for the chance of thanking the man as soon as he came through the door.

But now…after days of abuse, of belittling her beyond belief, of making her squirm and judging her every move and just being there, there, _there –_ he was gone!

Sesshoumaru was ignoring her.

And Kagome didn't know if that was better or worse.

Suddenly, Kagome was drawn out of her doleful musings by the sound of footsteps thundering down the hallway. The shouji door rattled open with awful force, and Kagome almost expected to see the very man she had been thinking of. Instead, she locked gazes with eyes as red as freshly-spilled blood and a lipsticked scowl that promised murder.

So much for taking it easy.

* * *

Really short drabble. Trying to get back into it, slowly but surely. Training is almost done, and soon the plot will snowball.


	12. Prodigious

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Ninja AU (NOT Naruto-verse, mind you! Sorry! Traditional ninjas only).

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

 **Author's notes:** Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prodigious**

888

Kagome looked up, bewildered, at the red-eyed woman standing silhouetted against the door, wondering what she had done to deserve such a glare.

The expression of intense hate was one afforded to life-long enemies, and yet Kagome had never met this woman before in her life; in fact, Kagome was _sure_ she had never been acquainted with her. The young kunoichi would've definitely remembered, because in spite of the terrible scowl marring her features, the red-eyed woman was indisputably beautiful. She wore make-up, an extravagance afforded almost exclusively to the geisha or women of nobility, her lips painted a crimson red and her eyelids powdered a blush pink. Her hair, curiously short, was pulled back into a high ponytail, where the ends curled and fanned out. A stylish kimono clothed her thin yet sturdy figure, and put to shame even the finest silks Kagome had ever had the pleasure to see in her travels, never mind own.

What could such a beautiful and fierce woman possibly have against Kagome?

The young kunoichi did not have to wait long to find out.

"You!?" the woman hissed, seething as she pointed accusingly at Kagome with a red-and-white fan. " _You_ are the pathetic welp Lord Sesshoumaru has taken under his wing?!"

After a pregnant pause, Kagome realized the woman was expecting an answer.

"Umm…yes?" Kagome tried tentatively. "Wait, no. I mean, yes I am under his tutelage. But I am not a welp-!"

"Impossible!" The woman continued, as if Kagome had not opened her mouth. "One such as you is unworthy to be a student of my Lord!"

"Well, obviously he begs to differ." Kagome seethed, the lie unconvincing even to her own ears. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru was exactly thrilled to have her as a student, either.

But that didn't give this random woman the right to be so goddamn rude to her.

"I refuse to allow you to remain by Lord Sesshoumaru's side." The woman thundered imperiously, her red-wine eyes focusing on the petite woman below her with disdain.

"Oh yeah? And who are _you_ to allow or not allow it?" Kagome bit back, sitting up straighter in defiance.

The woman closed her fan with a snap, crossed the threshold in three long strides towards Kagome, towering over the mattress.

"My name is Kagura, Mistress of the Fan, Feather of the Night, and next in line to inherit the Wind Clan." Kagome's eyes widened, having heard of the small yet proliferous ninja family, and of the prodigious daughter that was to succeed it. Kagura tilted her chin upwards haughtily, recognizing the awe in Kagome's face; and for the first time since entering, the Wind ninja smiled. It was a cruel twist of red lips.

""And I am Lord Sesshoumaru's fiancé."

* * *

AN: That was a short drink of water after a long wait. I apologize. Things have stabilized back home more or less. We still have constant ower outtages, but life for the most part has returned to relative normality. I have been busy with other projects, as well. Namely, doing some freelance work as an animator which has really helped financially. I got to animate a couple of ads for Adult Swim, advertising FLCL, FLCL Progressive and FLCL Alternative (if you are not familiar with those shows, I highly recommend them!) so that has been STELLAR, but really has not left any room to write as much as I like. Holding three jobs while also being a full-time student has drained me, but I trust that it will all be worth it in the end I can help me and my family move forward.

Also, I just want to thank all of you who took the time to send me a message while I was on hiatus. You have no idea how much your encouragement and kind words resonated with me. I don't think I'll ever find the words to show how much I really appreciate it, and though it may sound vague and empty, THANK YOU. TRULY. This community is amazing.

I'm entering my last year of my Master's Degree and will be working on my Thesis at last. It'll take a year to complete, but I really hope to update these stories as much as possible. Little by little, with your patience and constant support, I think I'll be able to do it. _Gracias._


End file.
